


Spell jar

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: Челлендж [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crafts, Gen, Handmade, Photoset, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Ведьмина бутылка - так называется старинная практика создания защитных оберегов. Однако, в зависимости от наполнения он может стать амулетом на удачу, привлечения любви, накопления богатства и тп. Физически это – стеклянная бутылочка с различными ингредиентами: травами, солью, камнями и кристаллами, металлическими предметами, жидкостью и тд.В западной традиции такие обереги называют «witch spell jar».
Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: Челлендж [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158632
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Spell jar

Ведьмина бутылка - так называется старинная практика создания защитных оберегов. Однако, в зависимости от наполнения он может стать амулетом на удачу, привлечения любви, накопления богатства и тп. Физически это – стеклянная бутылочка с различными ингредиентами: травами, солью, камнями и кристаллами, металлическими предметами, жидкостью и тд.  
В западной традиции такие обереги называют «witch spell jar».

Например, можно сделать несложную в сборке бутылочку для защиты дома.  
Состав:  
1\. Морская соль (общая защита, очищение энергии)  
2\. Корица (общая защита)  
3\. Тимьян (чабрец) (отгоняет негатив)  
4\. Розмарин (защита во время сна, предотвращение кошмаров)  
Все уложить слоями, в процессе представляя, что каждый элемент защищает дом и вас в нем.  
Потом поставить баночку где-нибудь в комнате не на виду.

На фото ниже обереги более сложные по составу: здоровье, защита и мотивация.

[ ](https://ibb.co/dWntrmb)

[ ](https://ibb.co/mh6LnGX)

[](https://ibb.co/SfvMZQH)


End file.
